New Wild Mario Bros.
New Wild Mario Bros. is a game for the Xbox Syndicate. Developed by BiggestKirbyFanEver1994, it is the first entry in the New Super Mario Bros. sub series for the console. The game requires the use of the Alive headset accessory in order to play. In Japan, the game is known as スーパーまりご！(Sūpā mari go!, meaning Super MariGO!), released as part of the GO series. Plot One day, in the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario is playing fetch with his pet Chain Chomp when suddenly a group of Spelling Bees whisk Mario away. Chain Chomp, distraught that his master has gone missing, follows Mario. Mario wakes up to find himself in a stange new world called the Vocabee Kingdom. A small caterpillar named Catherine gives him a heads-up on what is going on; Queen Reswob is using the Spelling Bees to round up slaves to work in her hive. Eventually, Mario explores the Vocabee Kingdom and learns that Queen Reswob is actually none other than Bowser, who is using the Spelling Bees to create a replica of the Mushroom Kingdom for Peach, once again captured by Bowser, to live in. The real queen of the Vocabee Kingdom, named Queen Lrigdrow, helps Mario in stopping Bowser's plan. In the end, Queen Lrigdrow is revealed to be WordGirl, who had been sent from Planet Lexicon to help the Spelling Bees. Gameplay General Like its predecessors before it, New Wild Mario Bros. is a 2.5D side-scrolling platformer that is based on the classic 2D Mario games. This time around, the game is heavilly based on the North American version of Super Mario Bros. 2.; as such, instead of defeating enemies by jumping on them, Mario must pluck vegetables out of the ground and then throw the vegetables at the enemies in order to defeat them, though it is possible to also stand on top of the enemy and pick them up to throw at other enemies. Some enemies and projectiles are safe to ride on to bypass hazzardous terrain such as spikes. In addition to vegetables, other elements from Super Mario Bros. 2 come into play. Instead of having Mario shrink to a smaller size when hit by enemies or projectiles, the game has a health bar that simply depletes. If Mario's health bar is completely drained, he must start the level over (unless the player finds a checkpoint). Jars are this game's equivalent to Warp Pipes and will teleport players to a small area inside the jar itself. Power-Ups are not found inside ? Blocks, but are instead encased in giant bubbles and the player must hit the bubble with a vegetable three times to free it. Mario can also pull Magic Potions out of the ground and throw them to make Subspace Doors appear. Entering a Subspace Door allows players to access Subspace, an inverted area where the player can collect items that are not found outside of Subspace, such as coins and Life Mushrooms that extend Mario's health bar. In addition, Jars, when entered in Sub-space, will warp the player to the later worlds, skipping a huge selection of levels altogether. With the mandatory use of the Alive headset, the classic Super Mario Bros. 2 gameplay has been significantly enhanced. Players wear the headset whilst holding a controller, though there are no buttons that allow Mario to pick up enemies or vegetables. Instead, the player must rely heavilly on the Alive' built-in head tracking system to (literally) use their heads. For example, in order to pick up a vegetable or enemy, the player must stand next to said objects and nod their head upwards; nodding the head downwards allows the player to throw the object. Head movements are not limited to only vegetable throwing, however. Standing next to a lever and moving the head left or right will allow the player to raise platforms, open doors, among other things. Moving the head in a circle motion next to a cauldron will allow Mario to stir its contents and cause an eruption. A new mechanic that is introduced in this game is Chain Chomp. In several levels, Mario can free Chain Chomp from his peg by ground pounding it, and Chain Chomp will follow Mario. Mario can hold the run button to swing Chain Chomp around to build up power. Nodding their heads will allow players to fling Chain Chomp at enemies. There are also pegs that allow Chain Chomp to be used like a grappling hook, thereby allowing Mario to swing across gaps. Most stages with Chain Chomp are designed to be used throughout them. In some cases, Chain Chomp is entirely optional or hidden, and isn't required to complete the level. The player can bring Chain Chomp to any level in the game. Some enemies are immune to Chain Chomp's attack and can also hurt Chain Chomp as well. Like Mario, Chain Chomp has his own health bar, and if his health bar is drained too much, he will be scared and flee away. Non-Playable Characters Roots Levels Trivia * This game is the first installment in the Mario series for several things: ** The first game in the New Super Mario Bros. sub series not to have the word "Super" in its title. * BiggestKirbyFanEver1994 originally came up with the idea for this game over at Fantendo. In addition, he also created the following artworks for different projects before saving it for this game: ** The mock-up screenshot of Paper Mario fighting a giant Paper Goomba was meant for a cancelled Paper Mario fan game. ** Catherine Pillar was meant for Herbivorz, a cancelled pet simulator game.